Heat Lightning
by GuardianSaiyoko
Summary: Sequel to Rainstorm. This is the second in a trilogy.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. Square does.

Yuffie leaned low on the speeding Chocobo, wind and rain lashing her face and mingling with the tears in her eyes.

"How can I choose…" she asked Ipsen. The chocobo rolled one eye back at her, ruffled his golden feathers and squawked.

That same night, around the campfire, when Cloud came storming out of the tent with an apologetic Tifa following him, it came to taking sides. Oh, they both said they didn't want anyone to choose, but only Cloud really meant it._  
_

_ And because of that, if it comes to it, it's him I'll choose._ She shut her eyes tight against the fresh flood of tears. She really didn't want to choose; she loved them both deeply, if in different ways.

Tifa kept trying to say something to him, but he merely snapped at her. Finally he whirled on her and grit out, "I don't wish to speak with you again. You've been obsessing over me for five years already, now _leave me be!_"

Tifa had stood, shocked, as Cloud stormed off to train, taking Vincent and Red with him. That left Yuffie, Cait, Barret, and Cid in an awkward position. The three men managed to excuse themselves to a game of poker, leaving Yuffie alone with the distraught Tifa.

"How could he do that to me!" Tifa had exclaimed, angrily, pacing back and forth. Yuffie fixed her eyes on Tifa's feet, wondering how long it would take for a hole to be worn into the ground. The feet stopped abruptly in front of her and Yuffie gave a startled yelp as Tifa tugged her to her feet.

"Well?" Tifa demanded angrily. "Tell me, Yuffie, why doesn't he love me?"

Yuffie took a startled step backwards and tripped over the stump she'd been seated on. Tifa was still advancing, now truly frightening Yuffie. "Maybe because you haven't got anything in common!" the ninja snapped out, unthinking. Yuffie slowly gathered herself to a kneeling position and glared up at Tifa. "You don't think the same way, you don't act or react the same way, you don't even like or dislike the same things!" Tifa had frozen, staring at her.

"We...we like the same music," the other woman finally said meekly

Yuffie snorted and stood up, brushing dirt from her knees. "One, that's only true because he likes _all_ music, and two, that's hardly anything to base a relationship on."

"And sick perversion is?"

It was Yuffie's turn to freeze. "W-what did...you just say?"

"I _said_," Tifa hissed, stepping closer, her pretty face twisted by hate, "that _you_ are a sick pervert. Stick to Vincent, stay away from me and Cloud."

"I...Tifa...wait, Cloud? I've never been interested in Cloud!" Yuffie backed away again as Tifa continued to advance. Distantly she realised that they were now so far from camp she could no longer hear Cid's cursing.

"I don't believe you." Step forward. Step back. "You want him. You're going to steal him from me, and then use him so that I'll agree to stay with you!"

"You've gone crazy," Yuffie whispered, mouth dry. Tifa was so caught up in her ranting that she didn't even hear. Yuffie took one final step backwards and found herself pressed against a warm chest, strong arms encircling her waist. A cape swirled into place behind her and she nearly cried in relief.

_ Vincent._ She felt Red's fiery presence beside her and the three turned as one to see Cloud staring at Tifa, shaking with suppressed rage. They waited for him to speak, but finally he just shook his head sharply and began striding silently towards camp. Yuffie moved to follow and Vincent scooped her into his arms and carried her back, Red pacing alongside them.

Cloud stopped at the edge of the fire with his back to them. He experimentally hefted a branch and tossed it in, watching as the flames flared up and startling the poker players nearby.

"Tifa." Tifa sidled up next to him. He scowled and pointed across the campfire at the tent Yuffie shared with Red. "You're sleeping in that tent tonight. Stay the hell out of mine."

"But if you do that," Tifa asked sweetly, her hand coming to curl around Cloud's arm, "where will Yuffie and Red sleep?"

Cloud batted her hand away angrily. "Red and Yuffie will share mine and Vincent's tent. There is more than enough room."

"That's hardly proper. It's a bit...inappropriate for a young girl like Yuffie to share a tent with three men."

Cloud turned to meet Yuffie's eyes and smiled grimly. "Believe me," he said softly, holding her gaze, "it isn't at all inappropriate for Yuffie."

"She lies," Tifa muttered mutinously. "She just wants _you_."

Cloud snorted in disbelief and strode into his tent, Yuffie, Red and Vincent following him. Vincent settled himself calmly against the door, Yuffie still in his arms.

"Yuffie?" Red asked softly. Cloud turned to look at her as well.

Faced with the compassion and concern in their eyes, in the safety of her friend's arms and the tents' walls, Yuffie broke down and cried. Vincent held her, Red sat beside her, Cloud spoke to her softly and listened when she needed him to.

_ She doesn't believe me._


End file.
